Thomas Stockton, Sr. (c1714-1783)
The first documented information on Thomas Stockton's family was a mention of his father, Davis Stockton (1685-1761), on a Virginia Land Office Patent to Michael Wood (Woods) dated 10 June 1737. "George the Second . . . in Consideration of the Sum of Forty Shillings of good and lawful Money . . . do Give Grant and Confirm unto Michael Wood one certain Tract or Parcel of Land containing four hundred Acres lying and being in the County of Goochland on the heads of Ivy Creek on other Branches of the North River on the South Side of the North River and bounded as followeth (to wit) Beginning at a hiccory on Davis Stockton’s Line . . . crossing a Branch of the North River . . . to Pointers in Davis Stockton's Line . . . the Tenth Day June one thousand seven hundred and thirty seven In the Tenth Year of our Reign. William Gooch” It is not known when or where Thomas Stockton was born. It appears that he was born about 1714, and maybe in Ireland. It is also not known when or where his father Davis Stockton was born. All dates of birth for Davis Stockton and his children are only approximate. It appears that Davis Stockton and his children might have been born in Ireland, however, no evidence of the Davis Stockton family has been found in there. In the 1730's the Davis Stockton family settled in the Ivy Creek area of then Goochland County, Virginia. They might have also been on the North and South Forks of Mechum's River in the 1730's, however, they are not found there until 15 March 1741. The North Fork of Mechum's River became known as Stockton Creek, and the South Fork became known as Stockton's Mill Creek. In 1728 the Ivy Creek area became part of Goochland County, and in 1744 it became part of the newly formed Albemarle County. Amherst County was formed from the southern portion of Albemarle County in 1761, and the northern portion of Amherst County became Nelson County in 1807. Thomas Stockton married Rachel Allen, a daughter of Samuel and Margaret (nee Chapman) Allen. The Chapman family was from Chesterfield Township, Burlington County, New Jersey. Rachel Allen's father died and her mother married Samuel Arnold. The Samuel Arnold family moved to Goochland County and can be found there by 1741, however, they might have been living there several years before that time. Thomas Stockton appears to have met and married Rachel Allen in Goochland County in the late 1730's or very early 1740's. GOOCHLAND COUNTY ROAD ORDERS 1728-1744, by Nathaniel Mason Pawlett, 1975, revised 2004, p. 41 Order Book 5, Goochland County 15 Sept. 1741 O.S., p. 3 "Road to be Clear'd . . . On the Petition of . . . Davis Stockdon . . . Sam. Arnett Arnold, Richard Stockdon, Thomas Stockdon . . . Leave is given to Clear a road from Thomas Morrisons to the D.S. tree in Michael Woods road. And that the Petitioners be exempt from working on any other road." VIRGINIA LAND OFFICE PATENT BOOK NO. 22, 1743-1745, pp. 42-44, 1 March 1743 "George the Second . . . in Consideration of the Sum of Twenty Shillings of good and Lawful Money . . . do Give Grant and Confirm unto Samuel Arnold one certain Tract or Parcel of Land containing two hundred Acres lying and being in the County of Goochland on the Branches of Ivy Creek and bounded as followeth (to wit) Beginning at Captain Hudsons Corner . . . the First Day of March One thousand seven hundred and forty three In the Seventeenth Year of our Reign . . . William Gooch" VIRGINIA LAND OFFICE PATENT BOOK NO. 24, 1745-1746, pp. 141-143, 20 Sep 1745 "George the Second . . . in Consideration of the Sum of Forty Shillings of good and lawful Money . . . do Give Grant and Confirm unto Thomas Stockton one certain Tract or Parcel of Land containing four hundred acres lying and being in the County of Goochland and on both sides of the South Fork of Mechums River and bounded as followeth (to wit) Beginning at Davis Stocktons corner . . . the Twentieth Day of September one thousand seven hundred and forty five In the Nineteenth Year of our Reign . . . William Gooch" ALBEMARLE COUNTY, VIRGINIA, DEED BOOK, p. 472, 21 Jan 1764 "This Indenture made this Twenty first Day of January in the . . . year of our Lord one Thousand seven hundred & Sixty four between Thomas Stockton of the County of Albemarle on the one part & Adam Goudylock . . . in Consideration of the Sum of Thirty five pounds ninteen Shillings & three pence Current Money of Virginia . . . Four hundred acres lying & being on both sides of Rockfish Road & Bounded followeth (to wit) Beginning at pointers in Henry Terrells Line . . . to pointers in Martha Stocktons line . . . Adam Goudylock . . . Samuel Stockton . . . Thomas Stockton" ALBEMARLE COUNTY, VIRGINIA, DEED BOOK, pp. 480-482, 13 June 1764 "This Indenture maid the thirteen Day of June one thousand and seven Hundred & Sixty four Between Samuel Stockton & William Stockton & their wives each & every of them of the Parish of St. Anns & County of Albemarle yeoman of the other part & Thomas Stockton wheel Wright . . . one hundred pounds current Money of Virginia . . . unto Thomas Stockton . . . one hundred acres lying & being in the County of Albemarle on Both sides the South fork of Mitchams River which said land was Granted to Samuel Stockton & William Stockton by Patent bearing Date the sixt Day of July one thousand Seven hundred & Forty one . . . Samuel Stockton . . . William Stockton . . . Prudence Stockton . . . Jane Stockton . . . Test . . . John Nicholas Clk" It does not appear that there was a patent to Samuel and William Stockton on 6 July 1741, there was however a patent to Davis Stockton on 6 July 1741 for 400 acres "on both sides the South fork of Mechum's River." This appears to be part of the patent that was given to Davis Stockton on 6 July 1741. ALBEMARLE COUNTY, VIRGINIA, DEED BOOK 4, 1764-1768, pp. 138-139, 12 Sep 1765 "Know all men by these presents that I Martha Arnal Widow of Samuel Arnal deced of the County of Albemarle Aged Seventy three years last March and Born of Rebecca the Wife of Robert Chapman late of the Township of Chesterfield County of Burlington Province of West Jersey . . . have made my Trusty and Loving Son Thomas Stockton my true and lawfull Attorney for me to demand and receive from the Heirs Executors or Trustees of the sd Robert Chapman wheresoever residing all of the gifts legacies either in money goods or chattles which sd Robert Chapman Bequeathed to me by Will or otherwise . . . Martha M hir marke . . . At a Court held for Albemarle County the XII day of September 1765 . . . This Writing was acknowledged by Martha Arnold & ordered to be recorded" VIRGINIA LAND OFFICE PATENT BOOK NO. 37, 1767-1768, pp. 406-407, 20 Sep 1768 "George the Third . . . in consideration of the sum of Ten Shillings of good and Lawful money . . . Do give grant and confirm unto Thomas Stockton one certain Tract or parcel of Land containing one hundred Acres lying and being in the County of Albemarle between the Cucumber, Piney and Walnut Mountains . . . the twentieth day of September one thousand seven hundred and sixty eight In the eighth year of our Reign . . . John Blair" ALBEMARLE COUNTY IN VIRGINIA, by Rev. Edgar Woods, 1901, pp. 319-320 “Among the earliest settlers in the western part of the county, who came as is said under the leadership of Michael Woods, was a family named Stockton. Though their name has entirely disappeared, they have in a number of ways left their mark behind. They consisted of several branches. They erected perhaps the first mill in that section of the county. The north fork of Mechum's River still bears the name of Stockton's Creek, and the south fork in early times was called Stockton's Mill creek, and the first name by which Israel's Gap was known was Stockton's Thoroughfare. The famous abbreviation of D. S. is also ascribed to the head of the family. One story recites that Michael Woods and Davis Stockton landed at Williamsburg, and came to the wilds of Goochland together, that arriving at D. S., they advanced in different directions, Woods continuing straight forward to Woods's Gap, and Stockton bearing to the left along the foot of the mountain towards Batesville, and that as a memorial of the place where they separated, Stockton carved his initials on a tree . . . Woods's home lay at the mouth of Woods's Gap, and the Stocktons were settled along Mecham's River, the south fork as well as the north . . . Richard Stockton lived in the fork of Mechum's, near the old Black place; in fact, that place was a part of his land, he and his wife Agnes having sold four hundred acres to Rev. Samuel Black in 1751.” ALBEMARLE COUNTY IN VIRGINIA, by Rev. Edgar Woods, 1901, pp. 362-363 "Ivy Creek, March 29, 1747. Whereas it is agreed or proposed that ye Inhabitants of Ivy Creek and ye Mountain Plain Congregation joyn together with ye Congregation of Rockfish, to call and invite ye Reverend Samuel Black . . . to be our Minister and Pastor . . . do promise and oblige ourselves to pay yearly and every year ye several sums annexed to our names, for ye outward support and Incouragement of ye said Mr. Samuel Black . . . according to ye Rules and Practice of our Orthodox Reformed Presbyterian Church." Among those who promised support for Reverend Samuel Black were: Richard Stockton, 12 shillings; Davis Stockton, 1 pound, no shillings; Adam Gaudylock, 10 shillings; William Whiteside, 10 shillings; Thomas Lockhart, 10 shillings; Michael Woods, 1 pound, 10 shillings; and Michael Woods Jr., 10 shillings. Richard Stockton (1710-1775) was a brother of Thomas, and Adam Goudelock and William Whiteside were brothers-in-law of Thomas. It is important to note that neither Thomas Stockton nor Samuel Arnold, who are both known to have been living in Albemarle County in 1747, are not mentioned as being members of the Orthodox Reformed Presbyterian Church. ALBEMARLE COUNTY IN VIRGINIA, by Rev. Edgar Woods, 1901, p. 363 "Albemarle Company of Militia, lately in actual service for the defence and protection of the frontier against the Indians, September, 1758. Hening's Statutes, VII, 203." Samuel Stockton, William Stockton, Adam Gaudylock, William Whiteside and Michael Woods, Jr., were among the 56 names mentioned. Samuel Stockton (1720-1807) and William Stockton were both brothers of Thomas Stockton who is not mentioned as being in the Militia. Thomas was a Quaker and would not have been involved with the Albemarle County Militia. ENCYLOPEDIA OF AMERICAN QUAKER GENEALOGY, by William Wade Hinshaw SOCIETY OF FRIENDS - - HENRICO MONTHLY MEETING County, Virginia Counties within bounds of this Monthly Meeting: . . . Goochland 2 July 1749, Thomas Stockton appointed representative from this Monthly Meeting to quarterly meeting; first time name appeared - - CEDAR CREEK MONTHLY MEETING County, Virginia Counties within the bounds of this Monthly Meeting: . . . Albemarle . . . Goochland . . . Henrico - - Stockdon 12 Jan 1747/48 Thomas & his family received by request 6 Mar 1748 Henry Terrell & Thomas Stockton chosen overseer in place of David Terrell & Nicholas Stone, resigned 14 Mar 1748 Thomas chosen overseer of Caroline (particular or preparative) meeting 8 Aug 1752 Davis Terrell chosen overseer in place of Thomas Stockton 12 Jan 1754 Prudence, "supposed daughter Thomas of Caroline County, disowned for married out of unity 8 Nov 1755 Thomas under care of Monthly Meeting for non-attendance 11 Sep 1756 Thomas ordered to appear in person at next Monthly Meeting 10 Jun 1758 Thomas condemned misconduct & (accept or accepted or acceptable) 14 Mar 1761 Newberry, son Thomas, disowned for misconduct; mentioned that he removed from the bounds of this Monthly Meeting 14 Dec 1771 Daniel granted certificate to South River Monthly Meeting, Va. to marry 12 Apr 1772 John (or Jehu) received on certificate from New Garden Monthly Meeting, N. C. with his family 10 Oct 1772 Jenu & family requested certificate to New Garden Monthly Meeting, N. C.; certificate delayed as his affairs were not fully settled; finally discontinued - - SOUTH RIVER MONTHLY MEETING County, Virginia 21 Dec 1771 This meeting received a certificate for Dan Stocton from the Monthly Meeting he belonged to, but he was obstinate & would not proceed in marriage according to good order used amongst us; the certificate returned to the Monthly Meeting to which he belonged 16 Jun 1787 (From Marriage Bonds of Bedford Co., Va.) Jesse Hix & Jane Ferrill, October 22, 1787. Dan Stockton, surety 21 Aug 1790 Catherine Ferrell (now Stocton) disowned for married contrary to discipline 21 Aug 1790 Catherine Stocton (formerly Ferrell) disowned for marrying contrary to advice of Friends; a minute dated 21 Dec 1771 referred to concerning this marriage; first in 1771 but never disowned ALBEMARLE COUNTY, VIRGINIA, PERSONAL PROPERTY TAX LIST, 1782 Thomas Stockton Sr. Thomas Stockton Jr. John Stockton ALBEMARLE COUNTY, VIRGINIA, WILL BOOK 2, p. 407 407 / Stocktons Will Be this known unto all unto whom this may hereafter Concearne that I Thomas Stockton Senr. of the County of Albemarle and Colony of Virginia doo appoint this to bee my Last will and testament, first my Will is that at my death all my moveables shall bee sold, and the Amount of the money to be Equally divided amongst all my Children Only I Except one bed and furnerter, and one Chest and one Side saddle Which I give unto my wife Rachel Stockton, to be at her own dis- -posal, Also I do give and bequeath unto my son Newbery Stockton Twenty Eight pounds, Eleven shillings, also I do give unto my Daughter Jemime, Twenty Eight pounds Eleven shillings, also I do give unto my Son Thomas Twenty Eight pounds Eleven shillings Also I do give unto my Son John Twenty Eight pounds Eleven shillings Also I do give unto my Son dan Twenty Eight pounds Eleven shillings Also I do give unto my daughter Rachel, Twenty Eight pounds Eleven shillings Also I do give unto my Son Davis Twenty Eight pounds Eleven shillings Also I do give and bequeath unto my Son Jessee, all my Lands and plantation whereon I now live, also I do give unto my wife Rachel, the Third of my Lands, during her life as widowhood, and after her death my will is that my Son Jessee Shall have the hole of my Lands, and I also do appoint my Sons Thomas Stockton & John Stockton, Executors unto this my Last will & Testament to take due Care and see the same performed According to the True intent and meaning, In Witness whereof I the said Thomas Stockton hath hereunto my Last will and Testament, Set my hand and fixed my Seal this Thirty first day of July Ano domany One Thou- -sand seven hundred & Eighty two thomas Stockton (LS) test William Grayson John Black At a Court held for Albemarle County the Eleventh day of April MDCCLXXXIII. This will was proved by the Oath of William Grayson and John Black the Witnesses thereto and Ordered to be Recorded, and on the Motion of Thomas Stockton and John Stockton the Executors therein Named who made oath according to Law Certificate was granted them for Obtaining a probat in due form on their giving Security where- -upon they with Menan Mills and Jessee Stockton their securitys Entered into and Acknowledged their Bond for performing the said Will Accordingly Teste H Martin DY Clrk SPOUSE: Thomas Stockton married Rachel Allen, a daughter of Samuel and Martha (nee Chapman) Allen. After Samuel Allen died Martha (nee Chapman) Allen married Samuel Arnold. The Samuel Arnold family was living next to the Davis Stockton family probably as early 1740. It appears that Thomas Stockton probably met and married Rachel Allen in Goochland County, Virginia. The will of Thomas Stockton, Sr., "I do give and bequeath unto my Son Jessee, all my Lands and plantation whereon I now live, also I do give unto my wife Rachel, the Third of my Lands, during her life as widowhood." Rachel (nee Allen) Stockton and her son Jesse Stockton sold the Thomas Stockton plantation on 16 April 1787. Rachel (nee Allen) Stockton has not been located after the 16 April 1787 deed. CHILDREN: Newberry Stockton Jemima (nee Stockton) Lattimore Thomas Stockton, Jr. John Stockton Daniel Stockton Rachel (nee Stockton) Lattimore Davis Stockton Jesse Stockton SOURCES: VIRGINIA LAND OFFICE PATENT BOOK NO. 17, 1735-1738, pp. 350-351, 10 June 1737 (Michael Woods, 400 acres) GOOCHLAND COUNTY, VIRGINIA, 15 Sep 1741 ("Road to be Clear'd . . . Davis Stockdon . . . Richard Stockdon, Thomas Stockdon") GOOCHLAND COUNTY, VIRGINIA, ORDER BOOK, p. 16, 18 Nov 1741 VIRGINIA LAND OFFICE PATENT BOOK NO. 22, 1743-1745, pp. 42-44, 1 March 1743 (Samuel Arnold, 200 acres) VIRGINIA LAND OFFICE PATENT BOOK NO. 24, 1745-1746, pp. 141-143, 20 Sep 1745 (Thomas Stockton, 400 acres) ALBEMARLE COUNTY, VIRGINIA, SURVEY BOOK, 9 Dec 1749 (Thomas Stockton, 200 acres) ALBEMARLE COUNTY, VIRGINIA, SURVEY BOOK, 4 June 1752 (Thomas Stockton, 100) ALBEMARLE COUNTY, VIRGINIA, DEED BOOK, p. 472, 21 Jan 1764 (Adam Goudylock to Thomas Stockton, 400 acres on Rockfish Road) ALBEMARLE COUNTY, VIRGINIA, DEED BOOK, pp. 480-482, 13 June 1764 (Samuel and William Stockton to Thomas Stockton, 100 acres) ALBEMARLE COUNTY, VIRGINIA, BOOK 2, pp. 179-186, 9 May 1765 (The will of Samuel Arnold) ALBEMARLE COUNTY, VIRGINIA, DEED BOOK 4, pp. 138-139, 12 Sep 1765 (Martha Arnold power-of-attorney to Thomas Stockton) ALBEMARLE COUNTY, VIRGINIA, DEED BOOK 4, p. 295, 1766 (Martha Arnold of St. Ann's Parish to Robert Gentry, 200 acres on Ivy Creek) ALBEMARLE COUNTY, VIRGINIA, DEED BOOK 4, p. 298, 1766 (Martha Arnold of St. Ann's Parish and Robert Gentry, 234 acres on Ivy Creek) ALBEMARLE COUNTY, VIRGINIA, DEED BOOK 5 pp. 28, 94, 1768 (Samuel Stockton to Thomas Stockton, 50 acres) VIRGINIA LAND OFFICE PATENT BOOK NO. 37, 1767-1768, pp. 406-407, 20 Sep 1768 (Thomas Stockton, 100 acres) ALBEMARLE COUNTY, VIRGINIA, DEED BOOK, 8 Jan 1771 (Martha Arnold of St. Ann's Parish to Thomas Stockton for maintenance etc., Robert Gentry) ALBEMARLE COUNTY, VIRGINIA, PERSONAL PROPERTY TAX LIST, 1782 ALBEMARLE COUNTY, VIRGINIA, WILL BOOK 2, p. 407 (Thomas Stockton's 31 July 1782 will) ALBEMARLE COUNTY, VIRGINIA, DEED BOOK, 16 April 1787 (Jesse Stockton and Rachel Stockton sold the Thomas Stockton, Sr., plantation) HENING'S STATUTES AT LARGE, Volume VII, 1820, by William Waller Hening, p. 203 ALBEMARLE COUNTY IN VIRGINIA, by Rev. Edgar Woods, 1901, pp. 319-320, 362-363 THE STOCKTON FAMILY OF NEW JERSEY AND OTHER STOCKTONS, by Thomas Coates Stockton, M. D., 1911, p. 236 CHRONICLES OF THE SCOTCH-IRISH SETTLEMENT IN VIRGINIA, by Lyman Chalkley, 1912 ENCYLOPEDIA OF AMERICAN QUAKER GENEALOGY, by William Wade Hinshaw DAVIS STOCKTON OF VIRGINIA, by Leona Irene Smith Johnson and Winfred Broadus Smith, First Edition 1972, Second Edition 1975 DEED ABSTRACTS OF ALBEMARLE COUNTY, VIRGINIA, DEED BOOK NO. 4, by Ruth Sparacio, pp. 32-33, Martha Arnold's power of attorney GOOCHLAND COUNTY ROAD ORDERS 1728-1744, by Nathaniel Mason Pawlett, 1975, revised 2004, p. 41